Vendetta and Rubella
by Beckolyn
Summary: Grudge is fired and Vendetta replaces him with a new fiend assistant.
1. Bye, Bye, Hamster

**Hi, I'm Beckolyn's little sister, her account is now mine because she wanted to move to a new one. **

**NOTE: This is pretty much Making Fiends web episode 18/19, but a little more like the TV show.**

_Once there was a little girl, a girl who could make fiends._

_She kept the whole town terrified, the girl who could make fiends._

_Then there came another girl who wanted to be friends._

_Vendetta cannot stand her, so she plots her end._

_Making Fiends, Making Fiends Vendetta's always making fiends._

_Making Fiends, while Charlotte makes friends._

Vendetta and Grudge were at lunch eating, of course, clams, beef jerky, and grape punch. Charlotte happily skipped past them, giving Vendetta a blue card with a picture of a happy little bumble-bee on the front.

"What IS this?" Vendetta asked as she opened the card, it played music.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Vendetta yelled as she plugged her ears (Wherever they were) Grudge swiped it away from her. "NOO, TURN IT **OFF**! IT BURNS!" Grudge picked up the card and ate it.

"There's music inside of greeting cards?"Vendetta hated Charlotte even more as days went by. "I will make her pay! Oh, yes! I will make her pay, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

After school, Vendetta went back to her dark green, castle-like house. There was a blender and other stuff on her kitchen counter.

"This'll be the best fiend yet, Charlotte will find no escape!" Vendetta put some crunchy spiders in the blender. "Now, give me the spatula!" She ordered, but Grudge handed her a pair of scissors instead.

"No! Those are scissors, stupid!" Vendetta swiped the scissors away from Grudge's yellow-orange hamster paw.

Grudge handed her a spatula. Vendetta used it to push the spiders further into the blender; she put on the lid and turned the blender on.

"Quickly, add the syrup!" She ordered. Grudge picked up the syrup container and then threw it; it fell on the floor and broke! The blender exploded, splotches of yellow-green liquid were all over Vendetta and Grudge and both their hair was all messed up.

"You ruined it… YOU RUINED MY FIEND!" Vendetta complained. Then Grudge hic-upped and music played from his tummy, it was the same song from the card Charlotte gave them!

"You are no help AT ALL! **GET OUT**! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Vendetta pushed him out with her wooden stool, when she finally got him out, she slammed the door in his face "And STAY out!" Grudge walked down the stairs that lead to and from the door, but he tripped on the third step and fell in the mud puddle (It was raining) the tune of the song changed from cheery to depressing.


	2. Death of Charlotte?

Back at Vendetta's house, she gave up on that one fiend she was going to use to destroy Charlotte, which Grudge accidently messed up.

"That hamster was a failure!" Vendetta complained. "But I know my new fiend will be WAY better than him!" Vendetta started mixing some ingredients in a bowl, what fiend wasshe making?

The very next day, Vendetta went to school and saw Grudge sit in his usual spot, in the table next to Charlotte and Marion's table, Vendetta always sat in the same table as Grudge, but this day was different.

"Oh, you are here? Move somewhere else, I NEED that seat!" Vendetta shouted.

Grudge grunted at her _**Translation: I don't work for you anymore, so I can sit wherever I want.**_

Vendetta pushed him out of the way.

"I have a **NEW **fiend!" After she said that, a fat, brown, zombie-like girl walked into the room, she left hole in the wall that was shaped like her since she was bigger than the door. The fiend picked up Grudge and threw him! There was a big _**CRASH!**_

"That's okay, Giant Hamster, you can sit by ME" Said Charlotte, who was drawing a picture, using green and yellow crayons. Grudge glared at her and walked over to the table behind. He pushed Marvin away from his seat and then sat in it.

"MY CHAIR," Marvin cried. Marvin wasn't the luckiest person in world, he loses almost everything!

"This is Rubella!" Vendetta said.

"Mary…" Rubella said.

"No! It's not Mary, it is _**RUBELLA**_!!!"

"Oh… Rubella…"

"She is a fiend with opposable thumbs." Vendetta said as Rubella took a piece of the table off and ate it!

"Hi, Rubella, that's pretty name, let's be FRIENDS!" Charlotte said cheerfully!

"Friends…" Chunks of wood fell out of Rubella's mouth.

"NO! You are NOT to be friends with HER!" Shouted Vendetta, then she turned to Charlotte "But perhaps you could meet us at the dock after school!"

"Okay," Charlotte said, and then she realized her picture was finished, she handed it to Grudge. "Look, it's a picture of you and Vendetta!"

Grudge grunted at it, he was about to get rid of it, but then he decided to keep it.

After school Charlotte went to the dock like Vendetta asked.

When she got bored she sang a song:

_Waiting for Vendetta,_

_I'm waiting for Vendetta, _

_Cause' she is my friendetta_

_La, la, la!_

Vendetta came with Rubella following her and carrying a shoebox.

"Here is a present for you!" Vendetta said.

"Present…" Rubella handed Charlotte the shoebox, Charlotte opened it and put on the shoes that were in there.

"These are pretty shoes! What are they made of?" Charlotte asked.

"Concrete," Vendetta said with an evil look on her face. Then she pointed to the ocean "Take 4 steps in that direction to make sure they fit!"

"Okay!" Charlotte said, she began to take step while counting them. "1… 2… 3… 4…!" After that 4th step, she fell in the ocean with a splash, the concrete made her sink.

"Goodbye!" said Rubella.

"Charlotte is gone! What should do?! What should I NOT do! Ha, ha, ha!"

Vendetta and Rubella spent their time terrifying other people. Late at night, they were at home drinking grape punch. (Well, at least Vendetta was drinking, Rubella just ate her glass.) Grudge was in the bush next to Vendetta's house, watched them through the window, and then he looked the picture Charlotte drew for him, as much as Grudge hated to admit it, he really started to miss Vendetta.


	3. Rubella's Gift

Vendetta and Rubella were in the living room.

"So many fiends, so many successes, it has been a great day" Vendetta said.

"Tasty day…" Said Rubella, then she picked up a pillow and ate it.

"You are a MUCH better fiend than that stupid hamster!" Vendetta said.

"Rubella… friend…?" Rubella asked.

"Sure, whatever…!" Vendetta said, and then she went to bed.

"Rubella… friend…"

Meanwhile, Buttons 2 was at the dock, he looked sadly into the water, since he knew what happened to Charlotte. Then he ran off, stole a salad bowl and put it in the water upside-down.

"My salad bowl!" Marvin cried. The salad bowl sunk into the ocean, but there was still air inside, then it fell over Charlotte's head, it was an air helmet!

The very next day, Rubella gave Vendetta something wrapped in paper and had a red bow.

"What, for me?!" Vendetta opened it; it was a teddy bear holding a heart that said 'BFF', Vendetta looked confused.

"Vendetta… friend…" Rubella pulled the string and the bear played music.

"AH!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!" Vendetta threw it on the ground, but Rubella just picked it up and pulled the string again. "OH, MY EARS!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!"

Then Grudge took the bear away from Rubella and ate it!

"Oh! I'm saved!" Vendetta said. "Hamster, I… I… I'm sorry…."

Grudge gave Vendetta a small smile; he forgave her. Then Vendetta turned to Rubella

"Rubella, why did you turn against me like that?" Vendetta looked pretty angry.

"Vendetta… friend…" Rubella said.

"Come on, Hamster, we're going home!" Vendetta said.

"Home…" Rubella said walking towards Vendetta.

"No! Not you, the hamster!" Vendetta and Grudge walked home, but suddenly Grudge hiccupped again! The song from the bear was playing again! Then when he hiccupped again, the song from the card was playing.

Grudge frowned. _I thought I digested that card!_ He thought.

"Never mind, I worked alone now, stay away from me BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!" Vendetta yelled.


End file.
